


open secrets

by evenlypaced



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, College, Fingering, M/M, au where they didn’t meet as kids, bc what else would i be writing, nosy roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenlypaced/pseuds/evenlypaced
Summary: Gregg’s on a mission to find out who the guy next door is sleeping with. Rhett just hopes he doesn’t find out it’s him.





	open secrets

**Author's Note:**

> clearing out my drafts, don’t get used to getting so spoiled with content ;)

“Dude, they were at it  _ again _ . How do you always miss this.” Rhett entered the room, freshly showered and toweling off his his hair as Gregg paced the room. Gregg was being driven mad by their neighbor, who’s sexual exploits had been echoing through the walls almost nightly, disturbing his peace.

 

Rhett just laughed, “Don’t be jealous just because you’re not getting any, dude.” 

 

Rhett had made the same snide remark everytime, Gregg always groaning and tossing the closest item to him at his roomates head. “You can say that because you don’t have to hear it all the time, it’s obnoxious. She moans like she’s faking it.” Rhett just laughed once more, suggesting they go get dinner to avoid the second act.

 

The next night Rhett couldn't help it but laugh as he pulled out of Link, kissing his shoulder and nuzzling into his neck, vibrating as a fit of laughter washed over him. “I think my roommate was right.”

 

“What?” Link craned his head, look over at Rhett in utter confusion as he attempted to catch his breath.

 

“Gregg said you moan like a girl. I can’t say I entirely disagree.”

 

Link’s eyes blew wide “How would he know what I sound like?”

 

“These walls are thin as hell, man. He’s driving himself nuts trying to figure out who you’re fucking. Hasn’t found it weird i’m never home for the show.”

 

Link’s gaze at the ceiling hardened, ignoring Rhett’s commentary to continue to ponder over his initial comment. “I don’t moan like a girl.”

 

Rhett rolled his eyes back, imitating Link’s moans, earning himself a slap to the arm. Rhett pinned Link’s arms down, settling for kissing up his neck instead of continuing the argument. Link begrudgingly agreed for the time being, letting his thighs spread open once more to welcome the reinitiated contact. 

 

As hard as he’d been on himself during his self discovery that he wasn’t  _ entirely _ straight, Link made everything after that feel so easy. 

 

They’d met at one of their RA’s programs, hitting it off for lack of better conversation to be had. Rhett wasn’t out and he wanted to keep it that way for now, Link obliging him with the same deeply held reservations. Link made it hard not to scream what they had from the rooftops, but Rhett found deep contentment in their relationship regardless.

 

The only bump now was a nosy neighbor who refused to back down when he felt he was onto something. Gregg attempted to sleuth his way around the situation, Rhett equally attempting to hide the widening smirk that adorned his face everytime his troubled roommate attempted to connect dots that couldn’t have been more detached. He’d begun a list of girls Link had seemingly made contact with, devising a way to narrow down the contenders.

 

As the weeks went on, Rhett was baffled at how Gregg hadn’t come to any further conclusions. Link wasn’t as keen to the situation, wishing Rhett would just fess up so Gregg would stop with the hard line of questioning anytime he saw him in the hallways or on campus. 

 

“It’s nothing to worry about, relax” Rhett tried to reassure him, pulling him back into his embrace. Link shrugged him off, his face continuing to twist in annoyance. 

 

“Yeah, until we have him busting down the door and he’s exposed to multiple sides of us he probably never would have bet on seeing.”

 

“That’s why we lock the door, baby.” That comment earned Rhett a pillow to the head and a boyfriend receptive to none of his advances. They had a limited time table between Link’s roommate’s schedule to mess around, time ticking down as Link refused to give in under the given conditions.

 

It was only the next night, with Link’s roommate away for the weekend and Gregg promised to a study group across campus that Link gave in to Rhett’s bedroom eyes glaring and wearing down his reserves. Link straddled Rhett, clothes shed in a haste moments earlier, begging Rhett to speed through the prep he was currently taking his sweet time with. “No rush tonight, let me do you right.”

 

Link whined gutturally, grinding against the three digits inside him, stretching him open agonizingly slow for his particular liking. “Rhett, please, c’mon.”

 

Link leaned his hands against the wall for support lifting himself up as Rhett’s hand retreated, moving instead to lock a bruising grip on Link’s hips, surely to be adorned with marks that he’d trace over later, admiring his handiwork. For now he sat back, letting Link sink down on to him with urgency, moans loud and dripping equally with need and fulfillment. He let himself lose it, bed creaking wildly under them as he relentless grinded down on Rhett’s cock, bringing himself closer and closer to the edge. Rhett notice the all too familiar stutter of his hips as he drew closer to release, moving his hand over Link’s weeping cock to stroke him quickly to his climax. “Oh god, fuck,  _ Rhett!” _

 

Rhett followed behind, unable to hold back at the sight of Link losing it, absolutely spent and wrecked because of him. 

 

“Stay tonight? Please?” Link looked up at him, eyes blown with lust, softening to the point Rhett knew he couldn't deny. Tight embraces on Link’s small twin bed weren’t afforded to them regularly “Of course,” he bent down to kiss him, a brief parting before he retreated back to his room to gather his things for the night.

 

What he didn’t expect to find was Gregg cross legged on the floor, his thousand yard stare boring a hole into the wall adjacent to him. Rhett and him startled at the same time, neither fully prepared for each other’s presence.

 

“H-hey Gregg, just get back?” Rhett questioned, hand nervously rubbing the back of his neck raw.

 

“Nope,” Was all Gregg offered, blank stare turning to meet Rhett’s anxious one.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“Nope,” He said standing up, clapping Rhett on the shoulder, “Glad you’re happy, dude. At least it sounds like it.”   
  


Rhett blushed furiously, Gregg retreating down the hall, no longer in need of seeking out a repeat performance from next door.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> au where i remember to explain where link’s roommate is.
> 
> on tumblr @ youdidinthedark


End file.
